


Futurae

by IanRider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, alternate season 1 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanRider/pseuds/IanRider
Summary: Alternate ending to season 1 I suck at making summary's





	Futurae

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two if people like it enough of what I think might happen due to the changes in the timeline

Dear Mother,  
This is the last time I will be contacting you for I will be…  
Caitlin paused in her writing trying to figure out what say next fiddling with her necklace ‘Of course it would be hard to write this letter. After all, it’s a letter telling my mother I’ll be going to the future and won’t see her for again.’ She wrote and rewrote the letter to her mother and friends before finally deciding that it was all she could do and went off to bed. ‘Tomorrow's the big day.’

Caitlin walked through the labs while waiting for the machine to be ready saying a last goodbye to her timeline and leaving the letters where she knew her friends would find. She was leaving her home but maybe she could find a new home with Eobard she thought smiling and reaching up to touch the necklace with the ring on it. She wandered down the halls and just as she entered the room hearing her calling out to her and she smiled knowing it was time to go. “I guess that’s my cue,” she says walking up to her slightly enjoying the looks of shock on their faces. “You ready to go my love?” He asks, as she walks up to him and softly kissing him. “Of course,” She says walking up to the machine noticing that there was only one seat “since we didn’t want them finding out that your working for me didn’t want them to know.” “I’m fine with that now let’s go before Barry shows up.” She walks up to the machine with Eo sitting on his lap as the machine flew into it she saw a series of images a robot looking speedster stabbing iris a man in a wheelchair and curly hair putting something in a women's drink and a man in a black version of Barry's suit and finally their out of the portal and in the future

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by evil future time babies (Sorry if it's bad and short


End file.
